


【本亨】Pizza  and cookies（PWP）

by JamesWayne1026



Category: Actor RPF, DC Extended Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesWayne1026/pseuds/JamesWayne1026
Summary: 前排警告：艹射和艹尿六个月身孕健身梗（假带球）就当平行世界看吧 一辆破三轮





	【本亨】Pizza  and cookies（PWP）

>>>>>

 

Henry又看了一眼手机，没有消息，没有电话。

 

“呜呜。”kal挤到他脚边叫唤了两声，Henry揉了揉它的头。“我知道，小熊，他大概真的是太忙了。”

 

Henry窝回沙发里又看了会手机，手摸了摸自己的肚子，他最近确实有那么一点怠慢了，曾经引以为豪的八块腹肌现在几乎糊成一团了，他不得不回健身房进行塑形。

 

但是那个人呢？想到这Henry简直有点气不打一处来，那个人每次的街拍都是吃吃吃喝喝喝，为什么他能活得这么惬意呢。

 

不停的给电视换台的时候，听到了敲门声。

 

Henry从沙发上弹了起来，还吓到了kal，“抱歉小熊！”

 

深呼吸，打开门后，终于见到了那张日思夜想的脸。

 

“嗨。呃……这是，披萨？”

 

“嗨，还有小饼干。”Ben进了门，把披萨和装小饼干的纸袋放在餐桌上，然后对Henry招了招手。

 

这可真讨厌不是吗？我又不是狗狗，招招手就想让我过去吗！……好吧，Henry不得不承认他确实没法抵抗这个，在Ben面前他还需要什么自制力？他顺从的走到Ben面前，

 

Ben圈住了他的腰，Henry这个时候已经醉在那双眼睛里了，他反应过来时自己已经乖乖坐上餐桌了。

 

“所以……我们不是该好好坐下来吃披萨吗？”

 

“嗯哼，”Ben的手滑到Henry肉感十足的屁股上，捏了一下，“吃的东西不已经在桌子上了吗？”

 

Henry发誓他现在一定笑得像个白痴，他咬上Ben的耳朵说“食物已经等不及要被吃掉了。”

 

 

 

 “噢上帝啊，Ben……” Henry的手按着Ben的发顶，他躺在餐桌上，无处可放的脚踩上了Ben的肩膀和背，让他现在喘息不已的人正埋头在他腿间，他能感觉到自己的阴茎已经顶进Ben的喉咙了，噢不行，这样他很快就会射出来的。

 

温热湿润的口腔突然抽离了，Henry抬起头，“Ben？”

 

“Henry，我得提前告诉你，我今晚可不会让你太好过。”

 

“我现在道歉还来得及吗？”

 

“你什么都没做错，为什么要道歉？”

 

“你瞧，我是说我……噢！Ben！”太突然了，Ben又低下头把他整个吞了进去，鼻子贴到了他的皮肤，一只手还揉捏着他的囊袋。这是个绝妙的深喉，Henry头忍不住向后仰去，他脚趾蜷起来，胸口向上挺起，无声地尖叫着射在了Ben的嘴里。

 

Ben显然被呛到了，咳嗽声持续了一阵子，Henry缓过来时看到Ben涨红的脸，他感到有些抱歉，Ben去喝了半杯水，回来时看到Henry的眼神，笑着说“别这样看着我宝贝，我真怕我一会狠不下心。”

 

“你想做什么都可以。”

 

“我知道，宝贝，我知道。”说话间Ben把自己和他都扒光了，硬得发疼的阴茎蹭着Henry的臀缝，看着Henry光溜溜的躺在餐桌上，眼睛里交换着期待又害怕的神情，Ben凑到他宝贝耳边，“刚才只是前菜，现在才是正餐。”

 

他手指沾了些刚才落在Henry会阴上的精液，伸手向他的穴口探去，他愣住了，这个甜心还能给他多少惊喜。

 

“亲爱的，你自己润滑过了？”

 

“哼。”

 

“宝贝，回答我。”Ben在那个绝妙的屁股上拍了一下，满意的听到对方嘤咛出声。

 

“食物都喂到你嘴边了，你该做的应该是立即享用而不是关心这是怎么做出来的。呜哇！”这个混蛋，怎么就这么毫无预警的顶进来了？

 

阴茎几乎没有阻碍的进入了这具完美的躯体，就算已经扩张润滑过，吞下他的尺寸还有些吃力，他的宝贝努力放松身体接纳着他，Ben进去了大半，湿热又紧致的内壁挤压得他头皮发麻，他知道Henry这时候不会好受到哪去，他的宝贝眼角已经湿润了，轻声呜咽着，肌肉放松又收紧，在身体上呈现出美妙的线条。

 

不，不能心软，这是个惩罚，为了什么来着？噢对了，他的宝贝在ins上发了一段关于“超级身材”的锻炼视频，还开玩笑说自己怀着六个月的宝宝。Ben当然看到了后面加上的披萨和饼干，但他选择忽略掉。他想让这个甜心今晚为他尖叫和哭泣。

 

“呜嗯，慢一点Ben，我、我还硬不起来。”噢甜心，我就是特地挑的你刚射完的时候做，否则怎么算是惩罚呢？

 

“宝贝，”Ben还是放慢了抽插的动作，缓慢的碾磨着不断收缩蠕动的内壁，享受着打开Henry身体的感觉，“摸摸你自己。”

 

他抓起Henry的手放上他甜心自己饱满鼓胀的胸口，蛊惑着他揉弄起自己来，他也腾出手去捏Henry另一边的胸肉，上帝啊为什么这么软，像上好的奶油，收紧手掌的时候像是会从指间溢出来一样。

 

他加快了顶撞的速度，Henry不安分的另一只手向下摸去，似乎是想抚慰自己半勃起的阴茎，Ben残忍的按住了那只手，“宝贝，你不能碰这里。”

 

“呜……Ben，求你，碰碰我。”

 

“我不是在碰你了吗？”Ben揪了一下那个可爱的乳头，满意的感受到它硬了起来。

 

“不是胸口，下、下面……嗯啊……”

 

“抱歉了宝贝，我说过今晚不会让你太好过，”Ben调整了一下撞击的角度，每次插入都能摩擦过Henry的前列腺，“我不会再碰你下面，我要你只用后面高潮。”

 

“不行的……呜……我不行的……”

 

“可以的，Henry，宝贝，你可以的。”Ben刺激着他的前列腺，一边轻声安慰着他，终于看到Henry又完全硬了起来，颧骨染上漂亮的粉色，脸上脖子胸口出了一层薄薄的汗，嘴里软软的呻吟着，偶尔夹着几句“Ben”和“好舒服”之类的话。

 

他的宝贝开始享受了，Ben不再特地去顶弄他的前列腺了，他保持着进去大半的深度抽插着，时不时问问Henry舒服吗，要快一点还是慢一点，叫出声来我想听。

 

Henry显然不再拘谨了，他完全把身体的掌控权交给了Ben，快感一阵阵的从尾椎骨传上来，搅得他脑子一团乱，不是说不让他好过吗？为什么这么温柔呢？他尝试着自己收缩后穴，三四次之后Ben在他屁股上又拍了一下。

 

“Henry？你在做什么？”

 

“我在想你或许需要这个。”

 

“管好你自己就行，一会别哭出来。”

 

“哼，好心没好报。快一点，混蛋。”

 

“遵命，我的小王子。”Ben渐渐加快了速度，撞击也变得重了起来，Henry逐渐急促的喘息和不断收缩的内壁都表明他就要射了，Ben又开始碾磨他的前列腺，Henry的呻吟都在打颤，身体崩出完美的的线条，边喊着Ben的名字边射得自己一身都是。

 

Ben看到Henry的胸腹甚至脸上都沾上了星星点点的精液，他正忍受着Henry把他绞紧的巨大快感，但是他盯着Henry起伏的胸膛，着魔一般的伸手过去抹了一丝精液然后放到Henry嘴边。

 

Henry半眯着眼睛把他的手指含进了嘴里，皱着眉头舔干净了。

 

 

 

好了，接下来才是好戏开始。

 

Ben没有抽离Henry的身体，他拉起Henry，让对方腿盘在他腰上，胳膊搂紧他的脖子，Henry就像个树袋熊一个被他抱着去了浴室。

 

“呜嗯……Ben，屁股疼。”

 

“忍着点，别撒娇。”

 

“我做到了，只用后面就高潮，我想以后可以多试几次。你还没有射呢。”

 

“所以，我说过了，今晚不会让你太好过。”Ben把他放到了浴室地上，冰凉的地板让Henry缩瑟了一下。

 

“Ben？”

 

“转过去，宝贝。”Ben提起他的腰让他变成跪趴的姿势，高潮过后Henry的身体正在反射性的把他往外推。Henry一手撑着地面一手扶着浴缸边缘保持平衡，Ben硬得像铁棍的阴茎还在他身体里脉动着，但是他才刚射完，这感觉说实话可好受不到哪里去。

 

Ben按着Henry的腰开始顶弄时Henry的呻吟可不是享受的那种，好紧，看着Henry紧绷的背部Ben还是心软了，他俯下身贴上Henry，亲吻他的肩胛骨，手臂绕到Henry胸前抚摸他的胸口，下身的抽插一刻都没停下，他感觉到他的宝贝身体本能的抗拒着，Ben安慰着“叫我的名字，宝贝。”

 

“Ben，Ben……呜……我有点难受……”

 

“摸摸你自己，相信我，一会你就会舒服起来。”

 

你又不让我碰下面，混蛋。Henry越想越气，抓过在自己胸肉上捏来捏去的手就放到嘴里啃起手指来。

 

Ben轻笑了一下，Henry啃得更用劲了，Ben只好把食指和中指塞进Henry嘴里，压住他的舌头，那条灵活的舌头动了起来，把Ben的手指舔得湿漉漉的。无法吞下的口水顺着下巴流下来，Henry的呼吸又加重了，他抽出Ben的手，用有点麻木的舌头说“Ben……更深……”

 

Ben猜他的宝贝是缓过来了，所以他也决定不留手的去享用他的甜心了。他重重的撞击身下的躯体，Henry有时会被他撞得几乎扶不稳，整个人随着他的抽插一晃一晃的，Ben着迷的看着Henry肩胛骨的形状，手掌抚上他的背后，顺着脊柱一路向下，噢，他还有两个腰窝，真是火辣。那柔韧的腰摆动的样子也迷人极了，还有那个美妙的屁股，Ben的胯部撞上去时还能看到像石子投入水面扩散出的波纹一样，他的大腿也十分结实，但是放松的时候，简直柔软得一塌糊涂，Ben有过几次枕着Henry的大腿打盹，绝妙的体验。Ben至今都很疑惑为什么Henry的小腿这么纤细，他享受那双小腿被他架在肩膀上和臂弯里的感觉，还萌生过许多火辣的幻想，他打算以后找时间和henry一起实现它。

 

“Henry，你感觉怎样？”

 

“Ben，我、我感觉好奇怪……但是……很舒服……呜嗯……”他的宝贝爽得几乎说不出完整的一句话了，浴室里肉体撞击的声音、喘息声和含糊不清的呻吟都像晕上了一层水汽，他俩几乎要溺死在情欲里了。

 

“享受它，亲爱的。”Ben扯住Henry一条手臂将他拉起来，前胸贴着他的后背，就这么干着他，Henry头向后仰靠在Ben肩膀，另一条手臂向后摸索到了Ben的脑袋，他转过头似乎想要向Ben讨要一个吻。

 

Ben用了好大的决心才没啃上那红润的嘴唇，他去吻Henry的脖子，一路舔咬到耳朵，他听到Henry不满的哼哼，空着的那只手抚上Henry的胸口，他的宝贝喘得厉害，对他给予的快乐全部照单全收。

 

“抱歉宝贝，之后我会吻你到睡着为止。”

 

“Ben…噢上帝，这太多了，我受不了了……呜……”Henry身体轻微的抽搐着，Ben猜他快要到了，他又开始去摩擦Henry的前列腺，在胸口游走的手掌移动到腹部，“六个月了，嗯？”

 

“唔……你果然在、在生气……”

 

“不，我没有。我只是在想，如果是真的，这大概是我们的第二个孩子了。”

 

Ben说出这话的时候没料想到Henry这么快就射出来了，或者说，流出来。这次的高潮并不像以往那样内部绞紧他。Henry脱力的整个人往他身上靠，精液流到他大腿上时他才意识到Henry已经高潮了。他的宝贝在他怀里颤抖着，布满汗液的身体贴在一起，随着各自的呼吸磨蹭着。

 

“Ben？我……我……”听到Henry有些慌乱的声音，Ben顺着他的视线看去，哇哦。

 

Henry阴茎的铃口流出的不再是乳白的精液，取而代之的是更为温热的液体，透明的，带点微黄。

 

“蜜糖，”Ben小幅度的抽插着，本来他不打算内射的，但是上帝啊，他甚至想开瓶香槟庆祝一下，不过接下来一个星期Henry可能都不会理他了。“失禁的感觉怎么样？”

 

“噢这简直……”Henry捂住脸，“太羞耻了，但是超级舒服，我这辈子都不会忘记这种感觉了，在这个家里，”他转过头去看Ben，“你把我弄的一团糟。”

 

Ben看着Henry湿漉漉的眼睛和那个脱力却明亮的笑容，手按在他的下腹，他突然就说出来了，“怀上我的孩子吧。”

 

“好啊。”Henry笑着贴上他嘴唇的同时，Ben灌满了他的身体。

 

 

kal有点饿了，但它盯着浴室的方向没敢过去。它的主人大概正在和那个高大的人类交配着，打断是不礼貌的。它只好打个哈欠又乖乖趴下眯起眼睛。

 

 

后来Ben在ins上发了一张照片，一张餐桌上的披萨和小饼干，没有文字。

 

 

再后来？再后来眼尖的粉丝们发现那张照片上的桌布和亨利家的是一样的并津津乐道起来那又是后话了。

 

 

End


End file.
